


The Massage Parlor

by WyoRanger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Orgasm, Pokephilia, Xenophilia, beastiality, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: Everybody who’s played a Pokémon game knows that giving your Pokémon a massage increases its happiness. Come meet the best in the business.





	The Massage Parlor

Maris sat behind the counter of her cozy little shop in Pallet Town, thumbing her way slowly through her copy of Gym Leaders of Tomorrow. She wore a tight, low cut top that showed off her ample cleavage, as well as a loose skirt that wasn’t slutty but still allowed the imagination to run wild. Her reading was suddenly interrupted when the door to her shop opened and a guest walked in.

He was older with a white mustache to match his hair, a suit that screamed money, and an air of “I get what I want but I’m not a dick about it”. Maris set her magazine down, leaned forward slightly so that her cleavage was exposed and clearly visible, and gave the most innocent smile she could muster. ‘Might as well tease the old man a little,’ she thought to herself.

“Welcome to Maris’ Massage House. What can I help you with sir?”

“I was wondering if you had any time to give my pokemon a massage. He’s been awfully stiff as of late and it’s been affecting his performance in battle.”

“I’ve got time. If you could just release him from his pokeball and come back in, let’s says, two hours. I’ll have him in fighting shape by then.”

The gentleman thanked her and pulled out the red and while ball, pressing the center button to release his pokemon. Machamp materialized in a flash of red light, muscles bulging as it stretched out each of its four arms. Maris realized she was staring at the rather large and noticeable shape pressing out against the pokemon’s spandex and quickly looked back at the old trainer, her face red and heart beating excitedly in her chest.

‘What the hell?’ She thought, unable to get the image of what might be beneath the spandex out of her head. ‘Why the fuck am I getting turned on by a pokemon?’

“Ma'am are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yes. Sorry. I’ll go ahead and take him in the rear…in the back room I mean. By the time you get back he’ll be all rubbed out…I mean his stiffness will be rubbed out…I mean…” Maris flushed an even darker shade of red before grabbing Machamp’s hand and pulling him towards the massage room. “Come back in two hours please.”

She closed the door behind her and Machamp before leading him over to the table.

“Okay big boy, where’s all of the stiffness?” 'Besides in your pants,’ she added in her head.

The burly pokemon pointed to its chest, abs, and thighs. Maris nodded her understanding and ordered him to lay on his back on the table. Moments later she had massage oil on her hands and began running them over the muscles, feeling for the stiffness and working it out once found. She had managed to work out all of the issues in Machamp’s chest and abs and was working on his thighs when her thoughts once more returned to what was underneath his spandex.

'If I had to guess he’s probably a good 9 inches long and 3 inches wide, and probably cums bucket-loads…dammit! Stop thinking about a pokemon’s cock. It’s fucked up. It’s not even human.’

She finished the first thigh and started on his left before realizing how wet she had become between her legs.

'Am I just that fucked up?!’ She noticed a twitch beneath the spandex and risked a glance. A gasp escaped her lips as she watched the bulge underneath grow and stiffen, tenting the spandex. She licked her lips uncontrollably and bit her lip. 'Yes, yes I am that fucked up.’

“It seems as if you have one more stiff muscle that needs my attention,” she teased Machamp, sliding a finger up along the hard shaft until the very tip. Her finger hooked the edge of the fabric and pulled down, exposing the massive girth that was underneath. Machamp’s cock was more magnificent than she had imagined. Precum dripped from its thick tip and veins ran the length of the shaft.

Maris gripped the monster, licking the tip clean of precum before thanking as much in her mouth as she could. He tasted amazing and his scent was intoxicating, driving her even madder with lust. Two of Machamp’s hands wrapped around her, picking her up and placing her on his chest so that her legs straddled his face.

'Thank god I didn’t wear any panties,’ she thought as she slurped along his cock, stroking the shaft as she swallowed the head. A warm, wet object lapped at her drenched cunt before pressing inside of her and tasting flowing juices.

“Oh fuck, just like that. Eat my pussy you beast.” She rocked her hips against his face, moaning loudly. Her body shook and her mind went blank as she came, her liquids gushing all over Machamp’s lips. “Fucking fuck…oh god, yes!”

Her body still twitching, Maris turned around to kiss the pokemon, tasting her cum on his while she guided his cock to her hungry entrance. She slowly sunk down on the tip, moaning louder with each inch. She didn’t think she could fit all of it inside of her, but Machamp gripped her by the waist and shoved her down until his balls slapped against her ass.

“FUCK YES!” She cried out, gripping her tits as Machamp bounced her up and down on his shaft. “SO BIG! PLEASE DONT STOP. USE MY CUNT AS YOUR PERSONAL COCKSLEAVE. DRAIN YOU BALLS INSIDE OF ME! IM YOUR PERSONAL CUMDUMP!”

Machamp grunted and his cock spasmed, flooding her pussy with hot, thick cum until it was spilling out of her. She didn’t even notice as another orgasm ravaged her body once more. Her head rolled back and her body twitched as if electricity ran through it; her eyes rolled back into her head from the pleasure before she blacked out.

When she came to she was laying on the massage table, covered in cum and convulsing from an orgasm. She heard a door open but was too weak to even look around or move.

“Machamp, you ruined another poor woman. Though she seems to have enjoyed herself much more than the last.”

Maris managed to look up to find the old gentleman looking her over with pleasure. He pulled out several large bills and set them on the table next to her, patting them gently.

“For your services ma'am. I think I’ll bring the rest of my pokemon with me the next time we return. Machamp here isn’t the only one who needs attention, and compared to the others he is very timid. The others are…well, I’ll let you find out when we return tomorrow.”


End file.
